The Fifth Hero of The Underworld
The Fifth Hero of The Underworld is a FanFiction story based on the Highschool DxD Light Novel written by AngraMainyu-Chan. It tells the story of Tiberius Caesar, High Judge of the Underworld and the strongest Devil in existence. The only Common and Low-class Devil among the 5 Heroes of the Civil War. No stranger to betrayal, Tiberius Caesar will change the Devil Society for the oppressed Common Devils if he must use whatever means necessary. Synopsis Tiberius Caesar is current unofficial ruler of the Devil Underworld, He is a Devil military, and political leader who rose to prominence during the Great War and one of the front line leaders during the Devil Civil War. Tiberius is the Commander of the Inquisition, leading the organization due to his status as the High Judge of the Underworld. Even though he is just a low-class Common Devil, he is considered to be one of the 'Top Ten Strongest Beings in the World'. Wielding two swords in each hands, Tiberius is a master swordsman and considered the greatest in the history of Devilkind. Famous is role in the The Commons Defiance or Caesar's Revolt by commanding the more numerous low-class devils to leave the Pillar families. The Defiance caused a deterioration of the High-class way of life that left the Pillars weakened and in dissaray. Marching 100,000 soldiers to Lilith and surrounding it, Tiberius demanded numerous amendments to the Devil Government After the Defiance, Tiberius assumed military and political power as the High Judge of the Underworld a position that rivals or even exceeds the Four Great Maous in terms of power. 200 years after his rule, Tiberius saw great opportunity towards Rias Gremory and her peerage to solidify his overall control of the Underworld. Using his political maneuvrings to his advantage, he started his Grand Plan that would propel him to greater heights than the Four Maous. Would he be succesful in his goals despite of the looming threat of chaos and death? Story Arcs Arc 1: Ascencion of The Emperor * Ch 1: Prologue Enter Tiberius Caesar * Ch 2: Prologue The Stray Cat * Ch. 3: Pies, Alliances and Khaos * Ch. 4: Arrival, Engagement and Abyss * Ch. 5: The Lady, the Wolf and the Past * Ch. 6: Engagements, Tensions and a Kiss * Ch. 7: Anger, Plannings and An Arrest * Ch. 8: Trials, Revelations and New Alliances * Ch. 9: Prelude to War * Ch. 10: Battle of Lucifaad Part 1 * Ch. 11: Battle of Lucifaad Part 2 * Ch. 12: The Emperor of the Devils Arc 2: Kuoh Crisis Arc * Ch 1: Dawn of the Imperium * Ch 2: Crisis Starts! * Ch 2: The Swordsmen of the Great War Opening/Endings Openings * Chapter 5: To the Beginning - Kalafina from Fate/Zero Opening 2 * Chapter 6: Sign - FLOW from Naruto Shippuden Opening 6 * Chapter 7: Into the Sky - SawanoHiroyuki from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Re:0096 Opening * Chapter 8: Know Know Know - DOES from Gintama Opening 17 * Chapter 9: Shinzou wo Sasageyo - Linked Horizon from Attack on Titan S2 Opening * Chapter 10: Kakumeiki Dualism - TM Revolution from Kakumeiki Valvrave S2 Opening 2 * Chapter 11: Change - Miwa From Bleach Opening 12 * Chapter 12: Database - MAN WITH A MISSION feat. TAKUMA from Log Horizon Opening 1 & 2 Endings * Chapter 5: Niji - Vacuum Hollow from Naruto Shippuden Ending 28 * Chapter 6: You Gotta Love Me! -Kato＊Fuku from Inou-Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de Ending * Chapter 7: Kokuhaku-Supercell from Guilty Crown Ending 2 * Chapter 8: Samurai Heart-Spyair from Gintama Ending 17 * Chapter 9: Houki Boshi-Younha from Bleach Ending 3 (Serafall Version) * Chapter 10: Sore Wa Takaku Kaze Wa Utau from Fate/Zero Ending 2 * Chapter 11: Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku from Naruto Shippuden Ending 33 * Chapter 12: Glorious Days from Gintama ED 25Category:Fanon Story Category:Wakaruzei21